The present invention relates generally to shoe insoles or inserts, and more particularly, to insoles adapted for additional arch support and comfort comprising gel material of differing hardness.
Various types of insoles are known which fit within shoes in order to correct various foot problems, alleviate pain and otherwise provide more comfort to the wearer. Examples of such insoles are those sold by the assignee of the present invention under the trademark Dr. SCHOLL'S®.
In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,321, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, describes gel insoles with lower heel and toe recesses having thin spring walls. The advance provided by the insoles of that invention is said to be shock absorption upon walking without increasing the energy required to walk.
However it has been surprisingly discovered that an arch support insert comprising thing spring walls comprising a gel material of a different hardness than the gel material of the remainder of the insert provides an improvement in arch support, shock absorption and overall comfort.